Uno
by BrutallyRomantic
Summary: SwanQueen prompt from tomahawk-choppe on Tumblr. / Emma and Regina play Uno and it almost breaks them up. / One shot


**Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT in any way, shape or form.**

* * *

"Draw four more and the color is red!", Regina proclaimed proudly, dropping a red 3, to follow the Draw Four Wild Card, on top of the pile with a grin at Emma's expense. Taking the cards with a very ungracious scowl marring her expression, the blonde huffed and placed a blue 3, effectively changing the color but not her mood.

Uno had ironically been Emma's idea, as Regina had grown tired of the Sheriff's competitive Monopoly playing, the latter had actually sent Henry running to bed. The card game served as a better option for two people, Emma had reasoned, and it was sensible enough to Regina's ears.

Family game night was a ritual after a year of living together in the manor. Regina would gather up the tastiest snacks, generally pastries, nachos, and other such things she could create herself, but that would thoroughly satisfy the two junk-food monsters that were her girlfriend and child. While her responsibility was food related, it would be Emma and Henry who decided on the games.

After the first time Regina played a board game with Emma, she finally discovered from whom Henry had inherited his attitude. When he was young, Regina tended to let her little prince win the games they would play, and because of this she blamed herself for the way he would throw a near tantrum when he lost as the years went on. However, it seemed that Emma reacted in much the same way, which posed quite a problem when Regina desired an actual challenge. Allowing an adult who was also a sore loser to win was nearly as bad as beating them, seeing as an adult could recognize a player who wasn't trying very hard.

"Why do you have to be so mean!" Emma exclaimed as Regina set down a blue Draw Two card atop her 3. The royal, in the midst of winning, had been on the edge of forgetting with whom she was playing. As the blonde slammed her cards down and mumbled something about getting another snack while stalking to the kitchen, the brunette rolled her eyes at the melodramatics. Kitchen noises reassured her that Emma was indeed poking around for some treat that had not yet been devoured, leaving her the short amount of time needed to slip her own good cards onto the top of the deck for Emma to draw and take simple number cards.

Emma flounced back to her seat, settling with a box of graham crackers, the sweetest thing that remained after Henry and she had gone through the kitchen earlier. The game continued with Emma finding an increasingly upbeat attitude as Regina began to draw cards every turn because of her influx of luck.

"Ha! I knew I could do it!"

Regina snorted at Emma's excited and annoying boastful tone, nodding along with a roll of her eyes. "Of course you did." Emma pinned her with a smirk and a shine in her eyes that was just a little too smug for Regina's liking.

"You're just mad that you lost to my Uno prowess!"

Wearing a scowl of her own and standing from the table, Regina felt the annoyance building into legitimate anger at the blonde's incessant need to win. Sure, Regina had a bit of a thing for winning as well, but she wasn't so damned smug about it, was she?

"You wouldn't have won if I hadn't cheated for you." The words are out before Regina can reel them back in, and she regrets them instantly as Emma's face contorts. Crumbling into a mask of disappointment and confusion, then hardening in disbelief, Emma crossed her arms.

"I don't believe you. You're just upset that you lost."

Regina growled under her breath. "You are so competitive, and no fun at all when you lose! If I wanted to play with children, I would have invited some of Henry's friends over."

With a harrumph, Emma left the table and stomped to the front door, gathering up her jacket as she did so. "I'm going for a walk!"

Following the irate woman into the other room, Regina stopped in the entryway and propped her hands on her hips. "It's just a game, Emma! Why are you being so difficult about this!?"

Sarcasm oozed from Emma's every word as she retorted, "It's just a walk, Regina. Don't be difficult." Seething as the woman left, Regina strode back to the table and chucked a minor fireball, scorching the cards left scattered.

Damn that woman. If she didn't return in an hour, she would be the next target.


End file.
